


Kinktober Day 11: Blowjob

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, Eevee - Freeform, F/M, Oral, Zangoose - Freeform, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: Kinktober Day 11 PromptBlowjobA commission for someone on furaffinity.





	Kinktober Day 11: Blowjob

Though clashes between Zang’s boss and Heather’s weren’t uncommon—and as such, the two found themselves on the opposite side of petty turf skirmishes in the city or in shows of force where the two rivals found themselves at odds more often than not. Though their secret trysts didn’t always go unnoticed, this time around, it was the height of their fighting that had caught the attention of the local police force instead. Though they could have likely easily slipped away, it would have caused more problems for their bosses than they were willing to; it was easier to get arrested and bailed out and have someone bribed instead of having wanted posters plastered with their names on them hanging up around the city.   
  
Unfortunately, getting arrested had also thrown them in the dungeon of the jail, and though they had been put in the same cell, they had been restrained properly to keep them from continuing their “petty” disagreements. Zang, aptly named for his Zangoose features, had been restrained with his ankles and wrists stretched in stocks before him, giving him far less mobility. Whether it was because they thought she was less intimidating or because they thought her movement was already limited, Heather had been bound with only shackles around her slender paws, leaving the Eevee able to move around with much more noticeable ease.   
  
Still, it left her restless and frustrated; she didn’t exactly like their fight being interrupted that easily, and it had left her tense and the adrenaline still hadn’t quite worn off. Their bindings did keep them from falling back into that combat, but it didn’t mean they couldn’t have their fun in other, more… creative ways.   
  
Heather moved up behind him, where he was staring with no lack of vexation into the wall, clearly still seething at being interrupted as well. He nearly jumped when she pressed a paw up onto his shoulder, but she shushed him quickly, and moved to place both paws up over his shoulders. “Hold still,” she instructed and with a passing shift, he did his best to still himself so that she could do whatever it was that she was planning. To his surprise, with her lithe movements, she moved over his head entirely to settle down in front of him, wiggling her frame down between his arms to stand herself up with her front paws placed firmly between his thighs. Still, the act of going _over_ his head had left him a little startled.  
  
“What’re you-” Zang started, squirming as he tilted his head back, before he realized that she’d placed her thighs on either side of his head, giving him a face full of her tight, pink folds. The catch of the chain connecting her shackles had gone snug against the back of his neck, offering him some discomfort of her weight though it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle, even if the press of her legs around his head was a little snug. It didn’t take him very long to catch on from there, given how he could feel her tongue brushing down along the front of his hip. Though it was inconvenient to try and balance herself in an upside down position, she wasn’t willing to sacrifice not getting off for the sake of comfort.   
  
Just as her warm tongue brushed against his sheath, he let out a low groan, feeling his cock throb to life as her little pink tongue worked against the opening, soon greeted by his extending cock, which throbbed eagerly against the tongue that flattened against the head. Though it seemed like he wasn’t intent on allowing her to get away with just getting him up, and his head dipped forward to brush between her thighs a little deeper.   
  
“Hey!” She mumbled, pausing only when the movement of his head made her chains dip her a little lower.   
  
“Oh, hush.” He countered, his tongue sliding between her pussy lips, teasing against her clit with every bit of familiarity of his tongue knowing every inch of her body. The flick of his tongue against her slit was finding the sweet taste of her arousal already more than available, and he couldn’t help but wonder if their earlier fight had left her already wet without her easily showing it. Even if she’d wanted to retort against his comment, though, it was lost in the sound of a sweet moan leaving her lips, the Eevee squirming back to try and give him a better vantage point to put that tongue to better use.   
  
Not one to let herself be distracted from her goal, though, she put her mouth to work, her tongue curling around the thickness of his length, slathering it with her saliva before she wrapped her lips around his length, sucking just to hear his moan echo between her legs, rocking through where his tongue had dipped between her lowers lips to tease and press against her slick entrance. Letting his tongue press out further, lapping another trail against her wet heat, he dipped the tip in, circling it just inside of her and eliciting another delighted groan around his cock.   
  
Just as Heather was starting to feel lightheaded from her odd, upside down position, coupled with the warmth running through her from her rival's skilled tongue, she felt Zang suddenly give a firm roll of his hips forward, coaxing more of his length into her warm, awaiting mouth. The sudden grind was coupled with a deep, rumbling growl from her partner, sending shocks of heated vibrations right against her sensitive clit. All at once, both found themselves cumming, the thick member filling her mouth with the salty flood of his cum, and his spread tongue meeting a little rush of her own slick fluids in the wake of her shared orgasm.   
  
It took some adjustment after the two of them were able to catch their breath, with Heather shifting awkwardly from between him and the stocks his limbs were still trapped in. Only once she was free of being tangled up with him did she relax against him, both of them letting their sore but satisfied bodies take a break.  
  



End file.
